Catharsis
by Resoan
Summary: Saya is at the dance, but she doesn't dance with Solomon. Instead, she visits someone else. CarlSaya It's somewhat dark and intense, for a little warning


This is my first ever Blood+ story! YAY I can never seem to find a good Carl/Saya story...even though I do love Haji/Saya and Solomon/Saya

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

Just a bit of a warning: This came out a little more lusty and sadistic than I planned...though there's nothing more than intense kissing xD

Maybe a few spoilers? I can't remember the episode it's from, but it's from the episode where they all went to this ball or something and Saya danced with Solomon, remember? Anyway, thanks in advance for reading and enjoy

Catharsis

The chandeliers hung precariously and at every available inch of ceiling, lighting up the ballroom far more than was needed. Dancers mingled dangerously close together, the smell of alcohol-tainted breath assaulting some nostrils. Many beautifully-clothes ladies stared coyly at a handsome blond, who seemed to be nonchalant and oblivious as possible.

After all, his azure eyes rested solely on a lone teenage girl. She had short, dark hair, garnet eyes, and looked reluctant and apprehensive to be there. Before he could reach her, however, the pink frills of her cocktail dress were gone as she moved outside to the patio for what he assumed was a breath of fresh air.

Moving fluidly, he stood in the shadows, watching her look sideways before darting down another path. Puzzled, he followed her stealthily, the moonlight illuminating the path eerily. He saw her go through a door, and watch it shut easily before a small click could be heard from the lock.

Silently cursing himself, he muffled his breathing and laid an ear to the door.

(POV Shift)

Saya entered my sanctum, my masked eyes watching as she slowly made her way towards me. She looked almost afraid, her eyes verging on the crimson ruby glow that threatened to shine. She closed the door, locked it, then slowly turned to look at me.

"Hello, Saya," I greeted genially, walking closer to her with a hint of a smile pulling at my lips.

"Phantom," she acknowledged, regarding me with a cool sense of indifference.

"Please. Call me Carl," I purred, back her against the door; I then reached into my pocket, and gently put a blue rose in her hair.

Her face brightened considerably, the glow in her eyes divulging her lust and need for blood.

"You need to feed, Saya," I whispered against her ear, her eyes closing with a pained desire.

"N….no," she stuttered, trying to shove me away, her control brinking on release.

Suddenly, I recognized another scent in the air. _Solomon followed Saya, and now he will suffer the consequences,_ I thought gleefully to myself. This realization happened in a mere second, and I returned to the main object of my desire.

"You know you want to," I whispered, my breath flowing over her already-heated cheeks. This seemed to throw her over the edge as our lips collided in a rough, passionate, and lustful lip-lock. I could feel her fangs gnaw at my bottom lip, not only begging for entrance but also for my desperately desired blood. I allowed her entry and the domination she seemed to require. Quickly, before I lost myself completely, I pulled away and directed her lips to my neck. Her fangs pierced into my flesh, a delighted shiver running down my spine. Her tongue then lapped at the blood, a moan nearly clearing my throat before I shoved her back against the door. I had had enough of her domination. Her wondering crimson eyes gazed lustfully at my own, before I plunged my lips to hers again. My tongue immediately entered into her mouth, the taste of blood still lingering and intoxicating.

A pressure existed between our bodies, our legs now pressing and entangling against and somehow in tune with each other. Her inexperienced hands had immediately torn off my mask and cape, and were underneath the fabric of my shirt, groping for a hold. Mine rested on the thin pieces of fabric that held her dress on her shoulders; too easily they ripped and my lips instantly descended to suck at her neck. I didn't dare suck blood since Saya was still weak, but I left marks wherever I could. I can vaguely recall deep, sharp, and pleasure-filled moans escaping her, the grip of her hands somewhere on my chest tightening with beautiful and blissful pain.

Her knees were now shaking against me, as I braced her against the door we slid down to the floor. The fabric of her dress, ruffled and at odd angles, left almost nothing to be desired, but that didn't matter anymore. Saya was mine now and that's all I needed. Her trembling knees, her goose-bumped upper torso, her pale neck that was now laden with my marks, and of course those gorgeous, blood-colored, lust-filled eyes. In that moment, I was all she desired, and she was all I desired. Nothing else in the world existed, and we were one.

As most things in life inevitably do, it abruptly stopped. I was rudely hit unceremoniously across the room, Saya's eyes wide with wonder and longing. She then caught sight of Solomon and Haji, both of whom seemed equally passive, yet their eyes both portrayed a different story.

I brought a hand to my lips, a small trickle of blood making its way to my chin.

"Til next we meet, Saya," I whispered, disappearing.

Thanks for reading! Please Review This is my first Blood+ fic after all...it would be really nice .


End file.
